


Across the Stars

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, zadrita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Zadra and Izita try to have a conversation while being separated by the vast distance between Akiridion-5 and Earth.





	Across the Stars

“What’s it like?Where you are?”

The real question is, _what’s it like on Earth?What are the people like?The way the sky is different, and the cities?_

They both know Morando already tracked the royal siblings to the planet.The presence of the Zeron Brotherhood and other bounty hunters already proved that.Still, they keep their conversations without too many specific details so fewer others can do the same.Morando is the greatest enemy to House Tarron, but Akiridion-5 is a wealthy planet with numerous technological advancements others can only _dream_ of.Zadra considers it likely others may try to come after Aja and Krel if they feel there is opportunity in the weakness of their current situation.

Of course, then they’d have to face Zadra, and her wrath.But those potential enemies likely didn’t know that.

“My apologies.”Izita winces from the other side of the video screen.“You shouldn’t answer that question.I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Don’t.”Zadra hastily stops her from continuing.“Apologize, that is.Your curiosity is commendable, Iz—”She stops herself from finishing the name.Whereas she herself is a recognizable, public figure, Izita is not.If someone _is_ listening in and she reveals Izita’s name, that could spell out danger for her courageous rebel.

Something they’ve so far managed to avoid by being careful with their topics, and the use of an image scrambler, courtesy of Krel, that crafts them false appearances.

It’s hard sometimes.Zadra fears she’s growing too used to seeing fake faces when she talks to Izita.She barely got time to know the true face of her courageous rebel while they were together on Akiridion-5.What if she doesn’t recognize her if— _when_ —they meet again?

“I…it’s odd here,” Zadra eventually says.“Nothing like home.I wish I could tell you more.”She blushes and hopes the image scrambler doesn’t translate that action (knowing Krel, it probably _does_ ).“I wish you could see it.One of the children’s friend’s…”She pauses, trying to figure out how to say, _one of Aja and Krel’s friends has a parent in the Earth medical field.She showed me around her workplace when I showed curiosity on the subject.I think you’d be interested in it,_ without revealing Izita was a physician officially (outside of the Resistance) on Akiridion-5.

Izita seems to pick up her distress, and so offers a small smile and the statement, “There must be so many fascinating things there.I…” Now it’s her turn to frown and go off into her head and try and figure out how to speak.

Zadra takes the opportunity to check on their transmission transfer progress; the real reason they can communicate really.They figured out how to create a set of devices that can send encrypted messages between their two planets.All they have to do is keep the link active long enough for Izita’s updates on how things on Akiridion-5 are to make it through to Zadra.

They _don’t_ necessarily have to talk to each other during that time, but neither of them has brought that up yet (as both of them enjoy the opportunity to at least have a little contact with the other).

“The transfer is almost complete,” Zadra tells Izita.“I should…”

“Yes, of course.”Izita interrupts hastily.She sighs, but quickly hides the expression behind a more neutral one.Izita looks to Zadra again.She starts, “Until next time,”

“May the Resistance stay strong,” Zadra finishes.


End file.
